In His Own Little World
by Miakaghost
Summary: In another world, Jason Spicer rules the world, but what purpose does he have with a whirlpool leading to another universe? Two worlds collide and the Xiaolin Monks come in contact with more evil a villain than ever before.


In His Own Little World

Prologue

_It is a land different from the one known, a land we shall call Azuri, where the world, or this portion of it, is ruled by one man. Or as known in other world more familiar, a boy._

_The mechanic stands on the cliff edge, staring down at the swirling pool beneath him with curious ruby eyes. A hand reaches up to straighten the yellow goggles, and run his fingers through his red hair. He leans back and stares out at the land stretched out before him. _

_Dressed rather modestly, as only one can be, in a black cloak with a hood-not being worn at the moment- and a pair of baggy black pants with bright red Chinese symbols on the pant legs, he sighs, and frowns. _

_"Sir?" calls the blonde teenager behind him, her cat tail curling around his legs, her cat ears drooping slightly. _

_"…Catherine." The mechanic calls, not bothering to use her pathetic nickname 'Kitty'. "All this land. Who does it belong to?"_

_The blonde arches a brow, confused by the question. "…You, sir, of course."_

_"Yes, yes, of course. And…what lies within that whirlpool below us?" He points his gloved hand, the right hand, down towards the whirlpool._

_"Um…water?" The catgirl says hopefully. He sighs. _

_"Well, yes, Catherine, but what is in the water?"_

_"…Magic?"_

_"Yes, Catherine, magic. There is magic in the water. It is a certain type of transdimensional magic in the water, which means…" he pushes hopefully._

_"Um…travel to..other…worlds?"_

_"Yes, Catherine, that's right. Travel to other worlds. You aren't as stupid as you look." He turns around to face her. "Other worlds, alternate universes as one might casually call them, exist through that whirlpool. My little Kitty…" He coos, "I want you to go through that portal and fetch some people for me." He holds out a packet of papers to her. "These are the people I want you to fetch. Can you do this for me, Kitty?"_

_"Of course, sir. Right away, sir." She blushes, and takes the packet, tucking them safely inside her vest. "…Thank you, sir, for allowing me the opportunity to go on this mission."_

_"You need some use, my little kitten. I did not genetically merge you with a cat for nothing, my dear."_

_"Of course, sir. I'll see you later, sir." She took a running jump before gracefully diving into the whirlpool and disappearing, the water shining a bright blue before returning to normal. _

_"Good…I was right. I suppose it would have only dampened her mood to discover what I said about that whirlpool being a portal to other worlds was only a theory. But since it proved true, I guess it doesn't quite matter." He strides down the cliff, shrugging, and walking through the town to reach his castle._

_But he does not stop there, he continues into the castle and down a set of stairs to a dim chamber, one he has rarely used, but is there, should the need arise. It is a dungeon, just as you would imagine one in a medieval castle. Cold stone floors, solid iron bars, clanking chains attached to walls and dim torches set in dulled metal wall sconces. _

_"Jason Spicer, you will never get away with this! You are evil and your plans as pertaining to now will never succeed!" growls a prisoner-and it just so happens the only one in the dungeon at this particular point in time- at him._

_"Good morning to you, too, Demos. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for not visiting earlier." He kneels next to the cell with the prisoner, enjoying the look on his rival's face. _

_"Jason Spicer, did you not hear me? I told you-"_

_"And I thought I told **you** that you have lost. Completely. The Xiaolin temple is destroyed, your so-called friends are outlaws-if they're alive at all still-your precious relics are mine, and you're locked up here, where you will hear about all the chaos, and not be able to do a thing about it. Demos, you're washed up, defeated, you lost, and you can't seem to accept it. I won. Just get with the program already, would you?"_

_"I cannot 'get with the program', Spicer, because the program is unlawfully evil!"_

_"Demos, I'm going to break you one way or another. Much as I enjoy spirit, yours is just too much." Jason scowls, and reaches through the bars to grab Demos' shirt, pulling him forward. _

_"Gghk!" The chains pull him towards the wall, but Jason is pulling him towards himself. "Jason, you will never-"_

_"I know, I know…I will never get away with such a vile act. My evil is uncomprehensible. I must go no further on such evil plots. Honestly, you're like a broken record now, Demos!" Jason laughs. "I figured out the alternate universe theory, and sent my little kitten, Catherine-you remember her, yes?-to fetch some alternate rivals, so to speak. It was my surprise to discover that they're children…yes, Demos, children." He adds to Demos' shocked expression._

_"Children…Jason, you're insane! They're children, you can't…that's just too…"_

_"…Too what? Too evil, even for me? Eau contraire (1), my little monk!" Jason grins. "We'll just see how they do, Demos. They might be worth me giving them a personal visit." _

_"Jason Spicer, I can't let you do this!"_

_"Watch me."_

_a/n: Ah, and I have finally done it. A Xiaolin Showdown alternate universe where Jack rules the world. So sad, and tragic, but wonderfully done, no?_

_(1) Eau contraire- for those who don't understand French and have never heard this before, this means 'on the contrary' in French. Yeah, I know, the French are weird._


End file.
